The Journey Of Kent
by DragonHeartKid
Summary: A boy. A new region. New pokemon. New adventures. All available in The Journey Of Kent.


_**Hello! First off I must state I do not own Pokemon! Second, enjoy the story!**_

RIIIIIIING! "Wha-" SMASH. "Owww..." Said a boy who had just fell off of his bed. "Why am I getting up this early again?" He asked himself. "Is it because-" He finally realized. "AH! I can't believe I forgot!"

He quickly rushed to his closet, rampaging through his clothes. "I know they're here somewhere..." He whispered to himself. "AH! Found them!" He pulled out his green, black and white clothes. The green parts gave off a faint glow, and he liked it that way, even though he got them from his brother and he doesn't even know why they glow.

Heading downstairs, he greeted his mom. "Good morning mother!" He shouted. "Morning Kent!" She happily replied, with a bright smile on her face. "So, are you ready to get your first Pokemon?" She asked. "Yes! I can't wait!"

What his mother said was correct. He was finally going to get his first Pokemon from Professor Evan. The professor had told him they had a new way of choosing everyone's starter Pokemon. _Wonder how it's gonna work out?_ He asked himself, itching to go.

Reaching Professor Evan's lab, he saw only one other person was there. He had long, black hair along with a black and red costume. Chills went down his spine. _That's a little creepy..._ He thought, cautiously walking to the professor.

SMASH. He quickly turned to see where the noise was coming from. "S-Sorry!" He heard someone say. Looking closer, he saw a boy with blue hair, and a slightly roughed up tunic. He was standing next to a broken machine.

"W-Wait for me!" He screamed while running towards them. Just when he was about to hit Kent, the boy with long black hair jumped out and punched him in the face. He got up slowly, and quite painfully.

"Great! Know that you're all here, we can begin!" Said the professor, spinning a wheel. "Please press your button to stop the wheel." he said, aligning the boys in a circle.

_Alright. I wonder who I'm gonna get? _He wanted to wait, but something told him to go. DING. "Good! Let's see who you got." Kent threw the pokeball, anxious of who he would get.

FLASH. the Pokemon was taking its shape! It came together, and made Kent's Pokemon! It was short, _Way too short._ He thought. It was blue and black, and had small spikes coming out of its hands. "R-Riolu!"

_Whooaaaa..._ He told himself. "Alright! Next!" The wheel began to spin again. DING. It was the creepy dude. "Wonder what I got..." He whispered to himself. "ALRIGHT! GO!" He threw the pokeball.

FLASH. What came out was a small puppy. _What's so special about that?_ He examined it carefully. In the back, he found a bit of fire on its tail, and some fire in his hair. It was a dark ash color, with a red pattern going along its sides. _Hm. _"Ah! The fire type Pokemon Wooflame!" said the professor, quite loudly. "Wooflame!"

"Alright!" The wheel spun once again. DING. "Yah! I got one! Go, whatever you are!" _Quite... energetic. _FLASH. Out came a 2 legged Pokemon. It had a green coloring to it, and for arms it had stems waving around. For the mouth, it looked kind of like a venus fly trap, without teeth. "The grass Pokemon, Plantasia." said the profeesor, looking quite glum. "Yeah. A Plantbazulbub! Wait a minute..." _ Well, I guess I'll greet myself._

__Kent walked over to the energetic boy. "Plantasia." he told him. "Thanks" Kent then signaled Riolu to return, and said "What's your name?" "Well, my name's Aiden." _What a_ w_eird and cool name._ "Name's Kent." They started to walk out together. "Wanna venture together?" He asked. "Sure. Why not?" They shook hands, and walked out of the lab to what would become their greatest adventure yet.

_**Yay! What a great way to start off my story, I'd say so myself! Anyways, I would like to go ahead and say a LOT of pokemon are going to be made up. Even some of the legendaries, maybe even all of them. Reviews are appreciated. (Constructive criticism!)**_


End file.
